Happy New Year
by fiercefowl
Summary: Hermione spent a year in the arms of the man she loved, but for her, it wasn't enough Non-Canon


It had been six weeks since Hermione Granger talked to the man that she was in love with. Six weeks since they were in her apartment, smiling, laughing, _together_.

_Hermione turned and watched him while he slept. She noticed how relaxed he looked, the crease that was usually in between his eyebrows gone. "What are you looking at?" She smiled. He cracked open one eye, and before she knew it, she was pinned underneath him as he stared down at her. She could only imagine how she might have looked, with her hair crazy around her. She thought about how it was getting late, and he would have to leave soon. "You're thinking too much, Granger."_

_She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him slightly towards her, "Why don't you help me with that?" He chuckled, and kissed her, making her forget all coherent thoughts._

Draco Malfoy was a busy man. He had meetings, and cases that he should have been preoccupied with, but he wasn't. He was thinking about _her_. She had become a fixture in his life in the past year, and he hated not seeing her. Draco briefly wondered if he was going to see her at the Ministry New Year Gala that night. His mind wandering to the previous year's Gala. They had just finished working on a case together but it wasn't until that night that he realized his true feelings for her.

_Hermione was walking towards him, and Draco felt his heart leap in his chest. She had her hair down, in soft waves that he just wanted to run his fingers through. She looked beautiful, in a dusty blue dress that shimmered in the light. She was naturally beautiful, but tonight she wore a bit of makeup enhancing that beauty. _

"_Malfoy, you clean up nice."_

"_So do you, Granger. Fancy a drink?" She nodded, and he led her to the bar. They ordered drinks and sat down. "It's great to be done with the Boone case." _

_She groaned, "Don't remind me. That had to have been the worst case I've had so far."_

_He feigned offense, putting a hand to his chest, "Hey I know we didn't get along the greatest, but I thought we were friends."_

_She laughed, putting a hang on his arm, "You know I didn't mean it like that. You were probably the best part of the case." Realizing what she said, she blushed and quickly finished her drink _

_He smiled at her, "Do you want to go get some fresh air?" She nodded, and they walked out to the large garden that was beautifully decorated, and covered in snow. As they walked and chatted, she started to shiver. He took his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders, casting a warming charm on himself._

_They reached an arch that was decorated in flowers and lights, and Hermione stopped to take a look. "This is magnificent." All he wanted to do was tell her that she looked magnificent, ethereal in the light._

_Draco could hear the countdown begin to start, "Merlin, is it that time already?" He checked his watch to double check. He looked over to Hermione, who was quietly counting down._

"_Four, three, two, one." She turned to him. "Happy New Year, Malfoy." She hugged him, and as she was pulling away, he grabbed her hand. He pulled her closer, and leaned in. _

"_Happy New Year, Hermione." He leaned in the rest of the way and connected their lips. She gasped and he deepened the kiss. He left her lips, and started to make his way down her neck. _

_She lifted her chin, giving him easier access, but she put her hands on his shoulders, making him stop his attack on her neck. "Malfoy, we can't. What about –"_

_He interrupted her with a kiss, "Tell me to stop, and I will." She looked in his eyes, and even though she knew she should've said no, she had reasons to say no, she couldn't. She pulled him closer, moaning when he resumed his trail down her neck.  
He lifted her up and pushed her against the side of the arch. She wrapped her legs around him, feeling his length press against her. She gasped when he entered her, filling her completely. He stilled against her trying to catch his breath. He almost completely pulled out, pushing back in, making her moan. She reached in between them, accessing her bundle of nerves, bringing her to the edge. He jerked his hips, groaning against her when he unraveled, Hermione following, legs shaking. _

Hermione's flat felt empty, she felt alone. When Draco was here, he would always make his presence known, whether he was reading a book on her couch, or they were in her bed. She looked at the dress in her closet, hanging, ready to go. She didn't want to go to the gala tonight. She knew that he was going to be there, and knowing that whatever they were started exactly a year before made her not want to attend. She had been thinking about him constantly for the past month and a half. At work, she didn't have to work with him as much anymore, since she busied herself with other cases, barely interacting with his department at all.

Hermione sighed, knowing Ginny would kill her if she didn't go. She occupied herself in the meantime, making a cup of coffee, her mind traveling to the last day that they spent together.

_She got out of the shower before him, even though he tried to convince her to stay a bit longer. She got dressed fast, realizing that she was going to be late for her lunch with Ginny. She was looking for her mobile, something that they encouraged now at the ministry. She bent down and under the bed, she saw Draco's. She reached for it with the intention of calling hers. Grabbing it, she glanced down at the screen. She froze at the sight of his background. She quickly dialed her number and found her mobile, hastily setting his phone down. He came out of the shower, and found her sitting on her bed, twisting her hands.  
"Grang– hey are you okay?" He was pulling his pants up, a look of concern on his face. _

_She looked up at him, "Draco, we can't do this anymore." He snapped back as if she had slapped him, a look on his face that resembled shock and confusion.  
"What are you talking about?"_

"_This, us." Motioning to both of them, "this was never going to work. I need to be in an actual relationship, not whatever this is."_

"_What? You're not making any sense." He grew more frantic in trying to put his clothes on._

"_I'm making perfect sense. We can't do this. You need to leave, please Malfoy." He flinched as she called him by his last name. He tried reaching out to her, but she just shook her head. He sadly gathered his shoes and apparated away. _

_Hermione didn't cry until she got back from her lunch with Ginny, waiting until she was alone to mourn the loss of a relationship she didn't have to begin with. _

Draco wasn't prepared to see her. She was across the room laughing at something Potter said, looking more beautiful than ever. She was wearing a long sleeve, floor length black dress. There was a slit that ran up her leg, making her look even more delectable than he knew she was. All he wanted to do is go up to her and kiss her red lips, letting the whole Wizarding World know that she was his. He made a choice two weeks ago, and he needed to talk to her.

Hermione saw him walk in. She ignored the way her heart clenched when she saw him, and she turned to Harry, laughing at a comment he made to Ron. As the night went on, she tried to distract herself by making conversation with the people at her table. She was in a conversation with Ginny about her one-year-old, James, when _he_ came to her table. "Here comes Malfoy." She heard Ron say. Her hands clenched under the table.

"Weasley, Potters, Granger", He greeted them. She looked at him, and it took everything in her not to cry. Everyone said their greetings, and he just started at her.

"Hello Draco. Astoria." She greeted him and the reason she ended their affair. She looked down at their joint hands and saw his wedding ring.

She didn't hear the conversation going on around her, she just smiled politely and excused herself to get a drink. She walked to the bar and sat down. She took deep calming breaths that were interrupted by the man she was trying to get away from.

"Granger." She froze. He put his hand over hers and she looked at him. He was staring back at her with sadness in his eyes. "You look amazing, Hermione."

"Draco, you don't have to do this." She sighed. "Please leave." He grabbed her hand and pulled her outside, back to the garden where everything started.

"Hermione, please–"

"No Draco, we can't. We can't because I fell in love with you. I fell in love with you, and you're married. I knew that before we started this, but I ignored it. I was stupid and selfish when it came to you. I saw you and Astoria as your background on your cell, and all I could think was that I don't come first in your life. I think about you every day, but I can't do this to myself anymore."

She took a deep, shaky breath, and he grabbed her hands, "Are you done, witch?"

"I can keep going, but I don't want to dig myself deeper in this hole." She tried to leave, but he didn't let her go. "Draco, please. You're married."

"I'm getting a divorce, Granger." That stilled her movements. "I went to Astoria two weeks ago and asked for a divorce. I fell in love with you, Hermione. I fell in love with you on July 3rd, when you were at your flat, figuring out what to get Potter for his birthday, even though it was almost a month away. I figure I had already fallen in love, but I realized it on that day. Maybe our story could have been better, but it happened, love."

Hermione realized that she had been crying when Draco wiped her tears. She knew she shouldn't be happy about this, she just destroyed someone's marriage. She looked at him and knew she would have to face the consequences. She would face all of that later, but right now, all she wanted to do was kiss him.

She pulled him closer, kissing him hungrily. She could hear them counting down the clock inside but was focused on the man that was right in front of her. He pulled away and looked at her, "I love you, Hermione."

She smiled, "I love you, too. Happy New Year."


End file.
